What Happens?
by Cae-Leigh Anne
Summary: What happens when two American teenagers get transferred to Hogwarts for the remainder of their magical education? What happen when they become friends with the Marauders? The teenagers have to deal with making new friends, finding love and dealing with a war on the horizon. Rated M to be safe. I suck at summaries, please read.
1. Moving

Chapter 1 – Moving

**13th July 1973**

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, one could assume were twins could be seen pacing in a bedroom that is filled with what looks like storage boxes.

"Vega, I don't want to leave. I want to stay and go to school with our friends in September. Why do we have to leave Salem and move to Britain, I haven't even heard anything of this Hogwarts mum and dad want us to go to? Have you heard anything?" the boy looked at his sister.

"I know Castor, I don't want to either. But it is what mum and dad want. Dad couldn't pass up this job, it is his dream job! Just because we have the money without mum and dad worrying about work doesn't mean they can sit around all day doing nothing, you know exactly what they are like. Mum is lucky she enjoys spending all day out in the gardens and the greenhouse. I have only heard little things about Hogwarts though, the basis is the same as The Salem Institute it is unplotable. But as for anything else I have no idea. Come on we should probably go downstairs." Vega looked at her brother, it was hard to tell that these two were actually twins, they were completely different.

It was almost like one was night and the other was day. While they both hard stunning bright green eyes and very similar facial structure. It was their hair colour, skin tone and some aspects of their personality that sets them apart. While Vega had light blonde ringlets that came half way down her back and olive skin that was similar to her mother's side of the family, her personality was very bubbly and outgoing, because of this it made it easier for her to make friends. Everyone always suspected that there had to be a veela in the Monroe family tree but to everyone's disappointment there wasn't.

Castor had dark brown hair that would never sit right no matter how times you brushed it and as well as the lighter skin tone that could have been seen on his father side of the family. Even his personality was completely different to his sisters; he was nowhere near out going and bubbly like his sister. It wasn't until Castor got to know people well enough that he completely opened up and let his true self show.

The twins enter the dining room to find their parents have returned. "Mum I didn't expect you and dad to be back this early. I thought it would have taken longer at the bank."

"Yes we assumed as well but it turns out that it was very easy to set up a new vaults in London from here and then the goblins organised the transfer between themselves the only other thing we have to do when we arrive in London is go to Gringotts and sign the last of the paperwork. Now sit lunch is ready I believe."

* * *

Without even realising the next week flew by for the twins. They finished packing, hard everything moved to the new house in Herne Bay. They couldn't wait to see what their new house looked like and how the house elves have decorated everything. If the twins were honest they had missed their elves. For the past week the elves had been at the new house making sure everything was ready for them.

The Twins found themselves standing the American Ministry with their parents awaiting their timeslot to be flooed to London before heading off to their new home. Vega was currently staring out the window that was looking out on Salem in hopes that she could remember her home town, while Castor was just sitting in a chair watching his sister wondering when she will break. Castor knew his sister wasn't taking the move well, she didn't want to leave her friends behind and start at a new school and try and make new friends.

Vega was taking in the Salem landscape while thinking about her best friend that she was leaving behind, wondering how she was going to make it at Hogwarts. Even though she was scared she wouldn't let it been seen in public, she always kept emotions hidden away until she was hidden away in her room. She didn't know how she was going to make new friends going into her third year; everyone in her year would already have made friends and their own groups.

"Marissa and Lynx Monroe, we are ready for you now" a ministry worker tried to get the attention of the family.

Marissa looked at her daughter with worry "Vega are you alright?"

"Yes mum, come on lets go. We don't want to hold them up more than we have too." Vega just looked up at her mother smiled and then headed towards the worker.

"Alright so all you have to do is stand in the fireplace and we will do the rest on our end. When you arrive there will be a worker to assist you further. Enjoy London"

The next thing the family knew they saw green flames and felt like their insides were being turned inside out. The family weren't used to travelling by floo, they had no family left and most of the twins' friends lived in the same wizard community they did. Marissa and Lynx did apparate most of the time. When the sensation finally stops the family stepped out of the fire place and they were in awe of what they all saw. It was a luxury looking room with black stone walls and many more fire places.

"Welcome to London, my name is Amelia Smith. If you follow me we will set up everything needed here at the Ministry before we send you off to your new home."

They all followed Amelia down a maze of hallways and endless amounts of doors before they finally reached their destination. It appeared to be Amelia's office. It turns out she works in the department of magical transportation. The next hour was set aside to put all the fire places in the manor on the network as well as names and passwords for certain fire places. It turns out there were 5 fire places in their new home. The main one being in the living room and it was named Monroe Manor, while the rest were in the bedrooms, one each for the twins a master bedroom and of course a guest bedroom. The fire places in the bedrooms had locks put on them that restricted them to floo calls only.

After what seemed like the longest afternoon the twins were finally allowed to head off to their new home. They both stood in the fire place and said Monroe Manor. At the end of the trip the twins stepped out into the most stunning living room. It had one wall covered with a floor to ceiling bookcase which of course was fully stocked, if the twins knew their mother it would be organised in a combination of categories and alphabetic order. Another displayed large windows which overlooked the grounds and the ocean further out, this sight alone wanted Vega to ignore the rest of the house and just go out to the beach but she knew it could wait. The furniture was typical of the parents, large leather couches and armchairs. While the tables were made of a deep wood.

Soon enough the twins parents had entered behind them and there was a crack sounding the arrival of 3 house elves. It was times like these that the twin's hated coming from a pureblood family where it was recommended that the children had their own house elf each, but they learned quickly that there was benefits to such traditions like this. Due to the twins having their own house elf who they hoped knew them very well they were both eager to see their own rooms which would of been designed by their elf.

"Master and Missus we are happy you are finally here please follow us and we will show you the common rooms before splitting off and showing you your own rooms"

The family followed the house elves and were the shown the kitchen, the dining room this was most likely Castor's favourite room mainly for the fact that through the windows you could see the other side of the grounds compared to the living room but aside from this fact you could also see the Quidditch pitch. They continued around to the drawing room which had one wall covered in what appeared to be a Monroe family tree, sadly this was another pureblood tradition. It was always recommended that there was a family tree in all main households. Vega knew straight away that she wouldn't set foot in this room; she always hated realising that she had no family left aside from her parents and brother. Once they were shown the rest of the ground floor they were taken upstairs skipping the second floor and heading to the top. The top floor had no walls as it appeared to be the one room. Castor realised straight away the purpose for this room and knew straight away he would find his sister here every night.

"We know how much astronomy means to Mister and Missus, especially young Missus so we added on this floor and gave it a glass roof so at night you could watch the stars" the head elf said this with such enjoyment one could think he would send time up here as well.

Vega was speechless by this room she couldn't wait until she could come here at night and stare at the stars and clear her head, she notice on the side wall was a small bookcase which would have held the numerous amounts of astronomy books the family owned. As much as Castor hated the Monroe family tradition of astronomy related names, Vega loved it. She has always enjoyed astronomy and when she was younger she would spend hours outside just watching the stars listening to her father point different stars out to her. Marissa was indifferent to the tradition but the names did hold some meaning to her. Lynx on the other hand loved astronomy just as much as his daughter.

Vega had to be dragged out of the room by her brother where they were told to head downstairs to the middle floor. This is where they were being spilt up to have a look at their different bedrooms.

Vega followed her elf to her room which appeared to be across the hall from her brother while their parents seemed to be situated at the end of the hall. When Vega stepped into the room she was shocked. This wasn't a bedroom; it was almost like a suite. The room was huge and had two doors side by side. Before she even got the see what was behind the doors she took in her room. Three of the walls were a cream colour and then there was the wall behind the four poster bed which was a stunning deep purple colour. The floorboards were made of dark wood, while the hangings on her bed were cream to match the walls. She had a desk made of oak in one corner while in the other was a bookcase and armchair. There was a cream rug laid out in the middle of the floor. She noticed that the windows in her bedroom looked out onto the ocean. She finally made way to the doors side by side and opened the first one and was welcomed with her bathroom. Everything was white porcelain with pale purple walls. There was a huge claw foot bath tub in the middle of the room. She went back out into her room and opened the next door. She realised it was her wardrobe; it was absolutely stunning having the same floorboards as her room while the wood of the shelving matched that of her desk and bookcase. At the opposite end of the room was a vanity with a big mirror while on one side had hanging space and the other had draws. It was then she noticed that Misty had unpacked her clothes and put them away. She went back out to her room and noticed that Misty was still standing there waiting for Vega to speak.

"Misty this is amazing. Thank you so much for designing the room, I am a little sad to notice there is no art work on the room but aside from that I love everything else you have done." Vega then hugged misty.

"I am glad you like young Missus, there is no artwork because they are all locked away in the vault at Gringotts. We can access them until you and your parents finalize paperwork. If that is all I need to start on dinner" with another crack Misty left Vega to go through her belongings thoroughly.

Across the hall Castor was examining his own room, it was similar in ways to Vega in terms of furniture placement but it ends there. Castor had no rug on the floor. The wall behind his bed was dark blue. His window looked out onto the Quidditch pitch. The desk and bookcase were made from the same wood. Castors bookcase held mostly Quidditch related books. Castors bathroom had white porcelain with pale blue walls except his did not have a bathtub in the middle, just a spacious shower. Castor's wardrobe was very similar to Vegas but instead of a vanity at the opposite end of the wall there was only a floor length mirror. Castor went back out to his room and noticed that Vika was missing.

"Vika"

With a crack the elf returned. "Sorry Young Master, but I thought it was best if I left you alone to explore your room and I assumed you would call me when you needed me."

"Yes that is true Vika, as always I prefer to be left alone. But thank you for my room. It is perfect. Please continue what you doing before I interrupted you."

With that Vika left with a second crack.

* * *

The first week after the Monroe family moved into their new home went by pretty fast making little changes around the home that they thought were necessary, whether it was moving something one place to another or changing the colour of furniture or walls. Luckily Vega had it easy with her changes; the only thing she wanted to change was how her wardrobe was set out. In theory what Misty had done was logical enough, but Vega being the control freak she is when it came to wardrobe set out straight away reorganizing it over and over again until she finally decided how to leave it.

Once Vega finished with her wardrobe she the rest of time outside at the beach or on the rare occasion in the Quidditch pitch with her brother, Vega never went on a broom she was scared she was going to fall off again. When she joined her brother in the Quidditch pitch she would control the Quaffle and float it around the Pitch while her brother tried to catch it.

One morning when the family was seated in the dining room eating breakfast when an owl arrived carry a number of letters. Misty, who was in the room at the time handed out the letters. It seemed as though the twins Hogwarts letters finally arrived but it was their parents that they were curious about.

"Marissa it seems as though Gringotts is ready for us to come and finalize the paperwork for us vaults as well as the one each for the children" Lynx handed the letter over to his wife and couldn't help but notice the smiles on his children's faces.

"Dad does this mean we can leave this house and visit Diagon Alley? Castor and I received our Hogwarts letters along with the list of our school supplies." Both of the twins looked at their parents with pleading looks. They had spent too much time inside this house with just the two of them to occupy themselves.

"Come Lynx you know how much the children want to leave the house, we may as make a day of it and plus the children need to be when we go to Gringotts for their own trust vaults." Marissa looked over to her husband knowing he could never deny his children anything.

"Alright fine we will go soon enough. How about we enjoy the rest of the weekend and we will go on Monday before I go back to work on Tuesday?" he then turned to his children and saw how happy they were.

"Yes that is perfect dad. May we be excused I would like to cross the booklist across our own library?" Vega said this as putting down her cutlery on her plate.

"Yes of course, but you know you don't have to bring the books from our home to Hogwarts you are allowed to buy your own and add them to your library in your room with your old school books?"

"Yes dad, all we wanted to see was where our studies from Salem were compared to where the students at Hogwarts should be according to the booklist for third year." Castor joined in.

"Yes of course that makes sense, please go ahead if you are behind in something don't hesitate to ask us and we will be more than happy to help you out." Marissa smiled at her children as they got up and left.

"Lynx how long do you think this studious behaviour will last once they arrive and make friends?"

"Marissa, I don't think this is studious behaviour, I think it might be more along the lines of not wanting to embarrass themselves when they arrived at the start of term. Come on you have obviously finished your lunch, you have been pushing your food around your place ever since the twins mentioned their Hogwarts letters."

"You're right as always."

* * *

When Monday rolled around the twins were found practically running down the stairs awaiting eagerly at the fireplace for the parents to arrive. When their parents finally entered the room they were bombarded with questions from the twins.

"Can we leave yet?"

"How are we getting there?"

"How long are we staying there?"

"What can we get while there?"

"What is it like?"

Lynx held up his hand to stop the twins from babbling. "We are leaving right now, and depending on how long it takes at Gringotts and getting your school supplies depend on how much free time you get. We are also going by floo"

The twins grumbled at their fathers reply but listened either way.

"Alright using the floo is the same as we used to get here except we have to go one by one and say Diagon Alley."

Once they family arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and were shown how to get passed the brick wall they made their way down the alley heading towards Gringotts. When they arrived they walked towards the main desk.

"Good morning. My name is Lynx Monroe and this is my family. We have an appointment with Wagnok." Lynx looked at the goblin working behind the desk.

"Ahh yes follow me" the goblin got down from his desk and let the Monroe's down a hallway before knocking on a door.

The family entered the room and found a much older and angry looking goblin sitting behind a desk.

"You must be the Monroe family. I will be your family financial advisor while you continuing using Gringotts. Now as I understand all of your family heirlooms, valuable artwork, jewels and gold have been sent over from America, all which is needed is for you to sign these documents to have access to the main family vault." Marissa and Lynx both signed all the documents where needed.

"So that is everything that was of importance but I also understand that you would like to set up trust vaults for both of your children? I must inform you that our trust vault system works different to the other banks in America. I believe in America that there is only one option for the trust vaults, but here in Britain we have many different options." The twins sighed knowing it would be a long afternoon.

The family then spent the hour or so learning about the different trust vault options. In the end twins drowned out the conversation. Eventually the parents came to agreement of how the trust vaults will work.

"Vega, Castor assuming that you would of eventually stopped listening to us after some time. So I will explain to you what your father and I have decided on. We decided to have your full inheritance put into your vault so it can collect its own interest." The twins were excited for only minute when they heard the but.

"But you will be given a monthly allowance but since you are away at school for most of the year, during the summer we visit Diagon Alley to collect your new school supplies we will give you the full years allowance then. Now I must warn you, if you spend all of your money before the year is over that is your own fault. There is a plus side. Any school supplies will come out of the family vault. Is this understandable with you both?" The twins nodded in agreement, they were both trying to work out how much their inheritance was.

After the family went down to the vault collect the needed Galleons for both school supplies and the twins they headed off to Madam Malkin's to get sized up for their robes.

"Welcome, now which school am I sizing you for?"

"Hogwarts" the twins replied. It was at that point that a boy with black hair and grey eyes turned around to take in the twins.

"No offence but you two look to old to be first years and I don't recall seeing you in Gryffindor, so what house are you in?"

This is what the twins had been dreading the last week, running into fellow stupids and having to explain everything. Vega looked at Castor and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. In the end it was Vega that replied.

"Were not currently sorted into any house, were actually transfers from The Salem Institute" Vega walked up to the boy to introduce herself. "My name is Vega Monroe and this is my twin brother Castor"

"Wait are you serious about being a Monroe? My parents have spoken about your family on numerous occasions. Your family is one of the _twelve_ pureblood lines in America, of course there isn't many of you left due to marrying outside pureblood lines."

"Well I guess that could due to us not want to end up marrying some random cousin removed how many times. Some of your pureblood lines might believe in that but ours don't" Castor spoke up this time trying to have some courage.

"Yes I understand where you are coming from, my parents believe in that sort of thing, but I don't. In fact I've been standing up against my family, for generations they have all been sorted into Slytherin but I was sorted into Gryffindor, have made friends with so called blood-traitors and I also get so many detentions that it is a disgrace to the family name. Speaking of which, I never introduced myself, my name is Sirius Black."

"Well, well it is a famous Black standing up against his family, I also believe you are not the only one. We of course know about your pureblood lines, we also know yours consist of more of the _darker_ ones. But if you are rebelling against your family I have to say, that if we both get sorted into Gryffindor we will all get along just fine" Castor shook hands with Sirius while Vega smiled at her brother.

"Mister Black you are finished, if you return in an hour they will be ready." Madam Malkin returned from out the back. "If you stand up there I will start taking your measurements."

As Sirius was leaving the shops he turned around to the twins "See you both at Hogwarts"

The rest of the day went without problems, they didn't run into anymore Hogwarts students that questioned them about it. They were able to collect everything they needed for their classes, as well as the many essentials that first years usually collect, they were grateful that the first year supply list was sent along with their third year one. The twins picked up the required textbooks form Flourish and Botts including their electives, Vega had chosen Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, while Castor chose Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.

Once they had collected all the needed school supplies, the twins were allowed to have look in all of the other shops and spend some of their money. They spent a lot of time in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with their parents arm in arm with a bag full of stuff while laughing about their plans for everything.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own anything except the Monroe's and their background plus a few extra OCs along the way.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Arriving at Hogwarts

**September 1****st**** – 1973**

It was finally the time the twins are been waiting for. They were finally making their way towards Kings Cross station to get on the train.

When they finally arrived at the station the twins were confused as to where the train was.

"Mum have you been told how to get on to the platform?" Vega looked at her mum puzzled.

"Yes a letter was sent to us the other day. It said all we have to do is walk through the barrier. It should be about here...Yes there it is. Come on lets go through"

The twins looked at each and shrugged following their mum through.

"Mum I wish dad could have been here" Vega looked heartbroken that her dad wasn't there to see her off.

"I know sweet heart, but you know how important the business is to him." Marissa brought her daughter into a hug. "Come on, how about you get on the train and find a compartment. Before you know it you'll be at Hogwarts making friends and you'll forget that your dad wasn't here to see you off. Also I will make sure he makes it up to you."

With that the twins hugged and said goodbye to their mum before getting onto the train looking for an empty compartment. Once they found a compartment they sat down.

"Come on V, how about we have some fun on the way there. I still have some of the whoopee cushions that Max got us for our birthdays" Castor mentioned this with the biggest grin on his face.

"Alright Cas I'm in, but what do you have in mind?" Vega smirked at her brother while he began explaining the plan.

Before the train took off a few people had tried to join them but once they set of the prank they just got up and left. It wasn't until Sirius and three other boys opened the door that things got interesting.

"Hey Vega, Castor mind if we join you?" Sirius smiled at the twins.

"Of course" Castor replied while Vega tried not to laugh.

As soon as the four boys sat down Castor and Vega burst out laughing. When they sat down they set off the invisible whoopee cushions that the twins had made. The boys stood up and looked at seats; after realising nothing was there they sat down again. Of course they set the whoopee cushions of again, the twins charmed so they would reinflate every time someone got up off them.

The boys looked at the laughing twins. "Alright what is going on?" the boy with light brown hair and golden eyes.

"Oh not much, just some charmed whoopee cushions" Castor had stopped laughing long enough to reply.

"Oh that is genius. My name is Remus Lupin by the way. How do you two know about muggle pranks?" Remus looked at the twins with curiosity in his eyes.

With that the twins explained everything, including the transfer, not being sorted yet and also how some of their friends back at Salem were muggle-born and had introduced them to the world of muggle pranks.

"Nice to see you again Sirius" Vega looked at Sirius with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wait you two know each other?" The shorter, wider, blonde boy question.

"Yes actually, we met in Diagon Alley. They came into Madam Malkin's to get fitted while I was getting new robes. They have a very interesting family line actually. Mother always goes on about the American Pure-Blood families. By the way this is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius pointed to the blonde boy beside him "And this is James Potter" pointing to the other black haired boy next to Remus. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Wait you're a Potter?" Castor completely ignored Sirius' question.

"Yes I am a Potter. What is it to you?" James looked a little disgruntled.

"Sorry ignore my brother's rudeness. From what we have learned about the various Pure Blood families it is just odd seeing a Black and a Potter friends, that's all. How much do you know the American Pure Blood families?" James looked a little taken back.

"Absolutely nothing. My parents don't really follow the traditions some of the other families do." Vega could tell James was confused but it just made Castor and Sirius laugh.

"What's so funny guys?" Remus looked back and forth between Castor and Sirius.

"Oh, well if you compared the American top Pure Blood families to ours they would make ours look like nothing in terms of wealth, traditions and families trees. They are some of the wealthiest families in the magical community worldwide; their traditions are somewhat similar to ours but also completely different as well. For example take their names for instance; their family also follow the astronomy related names. As for traditions they don't force is arranged marriages to your something cousin removed or something." Sirius answered when he finally stopped laughing.

"But I still don't understand what it has to do with these two?" the other three boys were just getting more and more confused the longer they kept dodging the question.

"Ignore those two, they're just being cruel. Yes me and my brother are Monroe's one of the 12 families Sirius was talking about." Vega glared at Sirius and Castor

"Oh is that all?" Peter still didn't completely understand what it all meant.

"Yes. Anyway how come you didn't get and leave after the whoopee cushion incident? Everyone else that tried to sit in here did, only you four were the only ones to sit down a second time"

"That would be because we enjoy a good prank or two, mind you normally were the ones pulling them on everyone else, no one seems to try and pull them on us." James spoke while Sirius had a smirk on his face.

The rest of the train ride the 6 of them spoke about previous pranks they had all pulled over the years. It seemed as though this train ride was just the beginning of their friendship. When the Trolley Lady came through you could then see them all arguing over which sweets were better and then they were all game enough to eat Bertie Botts.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade they headed towards the carriages.

"Hey how come you have Threstals pulling the carriages?" Vega looked curiously at the creatures connected the carriage before walking up to them. She was meant various replies.

"What are you on about? The carriages pull themselves." Peter mentioned

"What are Threstals?" Sirius asked

"That's curious. How come only Vega can see them?" Remus looked between the twins.

"They have tamed Threstals?" Castor looked towards the spot Vega was.

James didn't have anything to add in as he was staring at a red head.

"First off, no Peter they are pulled by animals, Threstals are animals that can only be seen by people who have witnessed death, Second Castor wasn't present when I witnessed death, he was lucky to be at home sick. Who is James staring at?" Vega tried to change the subject quickly, trying not to remember what happened to her uncle.

"Huh?" Sirius spotted the red head. "Oh that is Evans. James is in love with her but she hates his guts. Sometimes it can be pathetic and other times it can be hilarious."

Once they had climbed into the carriage it took off towards the castle. Both Vega and Castor were shocked by the sight of the castle. It was absolutely stunning. When they got out and heading towards the door they noticed a stern looking witch in glasses outside the door.

"Hey Minnie" Sirius said this with a smirk while the witch just glared at him.

"Black get inside before I decide to give you detention before the school year even starts."

"But where is the fun in that?" Sirius tried not to laugh.

"Alright Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew inside NOW. You two stay here with me." She looked towards the twins.

With that they all headed inside while the twins waited for the witch to explain herself. "Good evening, Vega, Castor. I am Professor McGonagall; I will escort you inside soon enough with the first years so you can be sorted." The twins looked a little taken back by this.

When the first years finally arrived they were escorted into the Great Hall. When Vega noticed the sky Castor had to pull her along by her arm while she was staring at the sky. She wondered how it showed the outside sky, it was probably a charm. She didn't care, either way she loved it and wondered if she could do it to her own room at home. She noticed that someone was talking in the background but she had completely blocked them out. It wasn't until her brother elbowed her that she started paying attention.

"What?" she looked towards her brother.

"They're calling out names to be sorted, listen" Castor didn't look at his sister but at the Professors in front of them.

When McGonagall finally reached their names Castor went first. Vega could hear all the whispering from across the hall at the mention of 'Monroe' it seemed as though more than Sirius had heard of their family. Castor took a seat and had the hat put on his head.

"_What do we have here? Is this really a Monroe heir? I believed there wasn't many of you left, but it seems as though you are and at Hogwarts. Now where do I put you? I see you are very cunning, perfect for a Slytherin but there are other qualities not seen in Slytherins. You are also very loyal, but not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. I believe it is the bravery and courage that outweigh everything else. Yes that will do..."_

The hat then yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table made a loud cheer obviously excited that they received a Monroe. Vega was then called up and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Well it seems as though the last two Monroe's are actually twins. That is very curious. I have also noticed that the two of you are very different but also very close. It makes me wonder if you will end up in the same house. Now let's see where I put you. I see here you are intelligent, but not Ravenclaw material. Definitely not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. It seems as though I cannot spilt you and your brother up at all." _The hat then yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

The table then cheered even louder this time realising that they received both twins. Vega then went and sat with her brother and the rest of the boys.

Once all the first years were finally sorted Dumbledore stood up. "As usual there are many things we have to attend to but first, let's eat"

With that all the plates began to fill with food. Vega and Castor were impressed the amount of food in front of them as well as how good the food is. While they were eating they were making small talk and being introduced to other people around being told this person is in this year or plays this position on the house team, they also had people pointed out that they should avoid funnily enough they just stated the whole Slytherin House.

Once dinner and dessert had finished Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome to all our new students and welcome back to our old students. First off I would like everyone to welcome the two new students we had transfer from The Salem Institute in America, Vega and Castor Monroe. They will join the rest of our third year students for the rest of their magical education. Secondly I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students as well as the area surrounding the Whomping Willow. Third Filch would like me to remind you all of the products currently banded from the Hogwarts, to view the full list see the door to his office. Last but not least please welcome our new Defence and Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Biggins." There was a soft clap for the new teacher. Once Dumbledore finished the last of his speech they headed off for the common room.

"Come on you two follow us and well show you where to go." Sirius called to twins beckoning them to follow. When they reached the portrait the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"Alright so this is the entrance to the common room, the password changes every few weeks. The Prefects place notes in the common room on the bulletin board when it does change. Currently our password is Horntail." with that the portrait swang open. "Alright so the girls dorms are up those stairs, we would show you up but unfortunately we can't go up there without the stairs turning into a slide. HEY EVANS" Remus called the red head from early over.

"Yes Remus?" she looked at him trying to ignore James.

"This is Vega, I'm assuming she will be staying in your dorm, please show her up and introduce her to the rest of the girls?" Remus pointed to Vega

"Of course Remus." She smiled at him and then turned to Vega "Hi, my name is actually Lily, it's nice to meet you, come on I'll show you up." Vega followed Lily up the stairs and into a door that said third years.

"Alright so this is Alice, Mary, Elizabeth and Marlene." Lily pointed to each girl as she mentioned their name. Vega then noticed that her trunk was already in front of a bed so she climbed on top and started talking to the other girls.

The boys all went up to the third year boy's dorm.

"Hey is there anyone else is this dorm or just us?" Castor looked around the dorm.

"It is just us, it most likely explains why the four of us so close, we've been stuck with each other since day one." Sirius just laughed it off. The boys then spent the night talking.


	3. Classes

Chapter 3 - Classes

**September 2****nd**** 1973**

They were enjoying the fact that their first day at Hogwarts was in fact a Sunday. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had taken to show Vega and Castor around while getting to know them.

They were currently sitting outside by the black later when a group of Slytherins walked up to them.

"What do we have here? The two Monroe heirs hanging out with blood traitors and half bloods?" They all stood up and faced the Slytherins.

Castor and Vega had no idea who any of these students were. They also at this point didn't know about the rivalry between the two houses. They stood back as they watched the argument unfold in front of them between the two houses. Soon enough words were stopped being thrown and then it was hexes and jinx's being thrown around.

Eventually the Slytherins gave up and left.

"What was that about?" Vega looked at them all.

"Well, there has been this rivalry between the two houses for generations. There is also the fact the Slytherins always think very highly of themselves, mostly because most of them are what you would consider pure blood. Because of this fact they think they are better than themselves." Sirius replied

"That's fair enough. What about in terms of good and evil?"

"Oh well, most of them come out on the darker side of magic" James stated.

"If that is the case we avoid them at all costs. We have heard stories about some of darker Wizarding families, like the Blacks for example."

"Yes but there are families like the Potters that are good as well, or the supposed half bloods" Castor and Vega nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in front of the black lake.

* * *

**September 3****rd**** 1973**

The next morning at breakfast McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables to each student. When they had all received theirs, both Sirius and James grabbed one of the twins and compared them to each others.

"Alright so we all have Care of Magical Creatures together. Sirius is alone in Muggle Studies. James and Peter are both doing Divination. Remus, Vega and Castor are together for Arithmancy. Remus and Vega are together for Ancient Runes. That is all the electives and of course we're all together for the main classes." Sirius read out.

"But we have DADA and Astronomy with Ravenclaws, Potions and Charms with Hufflepuff's while Herbology and Transfiguration with Slytherins. This timetable seems alright this year, as long as the DADA teacher knows what he is doing." James added.

"Come on first up we have Transfiguration, we should head off." Remus mentioned while standing up. Everyone else followed him.

* * *

**September 7****th**** 1973**

The following week of classes was almost over, all they had to do was get through astronomy tonight and then they were free for the weekend. They were currently sitting in the common room with a free period; Sirius and James were playing wizard chess while Peter was just watching them. Remus was doing homework with Vega and Castor was sitting by the window just watching the others.

"I still can't believe you two are seriously doing homework?" Sirius looked up at Remus and Vega. Vega just shrugged.

"Well if we go by the last two years, I would do my homework on Friday nights freeing up my weekend while you would do it on Sunday nights having no sleep and then complain all day Monday." Remus smirked at them while Castor laughed.

"Vega has always done her homework on time. You wait until tonight and see what happens. You will see a completely different person in Astronomy compare to all the other classes." Castor winked at his sister while she giggled.

"What do you think he means" Peter whispered to both James and Sirius while Remus looked at Vega curiously.

When it was time for astronomy class they all left the common room and headed towards the astronomy tower. When they made it to the top Vega went to the telescope furthest away from the professor and the boys took the ones surrounding her.

"Alright now keep an eye on Vega." Castor whisper to the rest of the boys but Vega nodded her head knowing she had heard him.

"Alright class welcome back for a new school year, for the two new students I am Professor Hopkins. If you haven't already noticed on the tables beside you there is a sky map. Over the next few weeks we will be studying the night's sky attempting to fill it out as correctly as possible" Hopkins kept talking about what they should look out for as important landmarks. The boys were no longer listening and watching Vega when they noticed that she clearing wasn't listening anymore, she had taken a seat at her table and started filling the map out.

"What is that about?" Remus leaned over and whispered to Castor.

"Just keep watching. Don't say anything about this until class is over." Castor replied without looking up

"Alright so everyone will begin and I will walk around to see how you are doing." Hopkins told them all to begin and started walking around.

They then spent the next hour watching the sky while filling out their map. At some point Vega had stopped filling it out and just watched the sky, sometimes she used the telescope but most of the time she didn't. The boys all noticed that she never once used the telescope until after she stopped filling her map out. They were even curious as to why Hopkins didn't say anything about how she wasn't working on it either. Vega kept noticing the looks the boys were giving her and how they were whispering between each other, it took a lot of effort for her not to look at Castor, he purposely set them up for this but what harm could a bit of fun. Eventually Vega gave up using her telescope and lay on the floor so she could have a better look at the sky, this resulted in Vega getting strange looks from everyone but yet still Hopkins never said anything.

"Alright class time is up, you may leave. Miss Monroe please stayed behind" Hopkins looked at Vega while the boys smirked at her thinking she was going to get it now.

Once everyone had left Hopkins finally spoke to Vega.

"I was told from Professor Dumbledore you would be useless in this class and I hoped he would be wrong. Can I ask why you stopped working on the map only 20 minutes into the lesson?" Vega just shrugged and handed it over.

"What is this?"

"It is the map you asked for. It is also finished. Correctly too if I'm right. Professor Dumbledore was right when he stated I would be useless in this class, but it is not because I refuse to learn anything. It is actually because I have already learnt it. You see, I love astronomy I have been learning it from a young age from my dad, it is actually a family tradition but Castor never enjoyed it as much as me so he never forced Castor to take the lessons with him. I am actually taking the OWLs for astronomy at the end of the year with the rest of the fifth years and the NEWTS the year after. I could have been placed in the appropriate class but it didn't fit with my current timetable and I actually asked to stay with my brother, mainly to help him pass. I believe if you look at his map it will be backwards. Can I go back to my common room now?" Vega said all this with confidence. All Hopkins could manage was a nod and with that Vega left trying to catch up with the boys.

When Vega made it back to the common room James and Sirius practically pounced on her.

"So how much trouble were you in?" they both asked.

"None at the moment but that might change tomorrow after the way I spoke to her just then, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens but for now I'm going to sleep. Goodnight boys" Vega noticed her brother leaning against the back wall. She winked at him and then headed for the girls staircase. Once she was out of sight they all turned at Castor.

"Alright explain what that was. She wasn't like that in any other classes" Remus was utterly confused by tonight's events.

"She has always been like in astronomy; I'm actually surprised she was put into the third year class. If I recall she didn't even last all of second year, I think she made it to December before she stopped showing up. I wonder how long she will last this year." It wasn't like Castor was lying, in fact he was telling the truth, but what he didn't tell them was she stopped turning up due to boredom.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" all four of them yelled at once.

"Yes I am, look if you don't believe me ask her in the morning, she will be more than happy to tell you everything. Come on I'm tired" Castor headed for the dorm while all the other boys followed still completely confused.

When Vega entered her dorm the girls were still waiting up for her. She walked in sat on her bed and looked at them.

"I'm guessing you want to ask what was with me tonight, why I didn't do my work, why I didn't lose any house points and why I had to stay back." They all nodded.

"Alright where to start. Let's see, alright so as you gathered by mine and my brother's name they are both astronomy related, it is one of the many traditions in my family along with teaching the children about astronomy from a young age. I had begun learning the basic's when I was 5 and the older I got the more lessons I had with my dad. Castor never enjoyed it much so he stopped coming but it never bothered dad as long as one of us was still learning. I actually did the map. But it only took me 20 minutes. I didn't lose any house points because Dumbledore had already warned Hopkins about what might happen, but of course she thought it was because I was an idiot or something but I proved her wrong. I was asked to stay back so she could ask similar questions. I think that sums everything up, oh don't mention this to the boys, Castor and I have decided to mess with their heads for now. Does that answer everything?"

"Yeah I guess it does, but there is one. Why are you taking the class if that is the case?" Lily asked trying not to sound harsh.

"I still want my OWLS and NEWTS for the class I'm actually sitting my OWLS at the end of the school year with all the other fifth years and then the NEWTS the following year. I asked to be placed in the class to help my brother, he doesn't understand astronomy anywhere near as well as I do and I know it will break my dad's heart if he finds out that he's doing really bad. But in all honestly I have never lasted the year before I stopped turning up." Vega finally answered all the questions the girls had and they finally decided to go to sleep.

The next morning when the boys woke up they got ready for the day while discussing what they should do with their first weekend. James and Sirius mentioned something about the Quidditch Pitch that made Remus and Peter groan. When they made their way downstairs they found Vega sitting on one of the armchairs with a book in her lap.

"Took you lot long enough. I was just about to give up waiting and come and get you all. I'm starving lets go" Vega threw the book to the side and followed the boys outside. When they made it down to the Great Hall they noticed McGonagall standing outside the door.

"Ah, Miss Monroe I would like a word with you" McGonagall stayed where she was while Vega turned to the boys mouthing Uh Oh, Castor had to put a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing. They both knew she wouldn't be in trouble for last night unless it was for talking to a professor they way she did, but she was taking a chance.

The boy stood at the door hoping they weren't asked to leave. "It's alright go eat, I'll catch up."

Once the boys entered the Hall Vega turned to McGonagall with a smile "Yes?"

"I'm assuming you know that you're not actually in trouble." Vega nodded "Then why were you acting scared to the rest of them?"

"Oh about that, it was actually Castor's idea but he decided he wanted to convince the boys I didn't enjoy astronomy at all. I decided to play along; if I know my brother he has by now also told them how I haven't lasted a year in astronomy classes so far. If I'm right I'm assuming you were told about last night?"

"Yes Professor Hopkins was actually impressed with the level of work you put into your map in such a short time, she actually awarded you 50 house points. She however wasn't impressed with how you spoke to her after class."

"She said herself she assumed I would be an idiot and wouldn't participate because I was lazy, not because I knew it and finished the work early. I could of just as easily spent the entire lesson stargazing but I did the work like she asked, mind you it is a few weeks worth but I still did it. I know Professor Dumbledore has explained everything to you yes?"

"Yes he has, I just wanted to make sure you were still happy with this decision."

"Yes I am. I want to help my brother pass and make sure he gets his OWL in it so dad isn't disappointed with him." Vega smiled at McGonagall hoping this conversation would end soon so she could go and eat.

"Alright then. You may go and have breakfast now."

With that Vega headed inside after putting a sad face and looked for the boys when she noticed Lily did however wink at her letting her know she was still playing with the boys and all she did was giggle. She finally found the boys and sat down with them.

Castor instantly got up and moved to sit next to his sister and put an arm around her and she put her face into his chest to stop the laugh coming through.

"What happened with McGonagall" James asked sounding so concerned.

Vega mumbled that she was given 50 house points but all the boys heard were the 50 house point's part.

"WHAT. YOU LOST FIFTY HOUSE POINTS!" Remus yelled a bit too loud causing everyone to turn around and stare at the group. At this point Castor couldn't hold it in anymore and he just starting laughing. Eventually Vega joined in with him, leaving the rest staring at them dumb founded.

"Alright what is going on?" Sirius asked with a bit of anger added to his voice.

"Cas, this is all yours you started it. I would have told them the truth before class." Vega looked at her brother and then started eating her breakfast while her brother explained everything. Once he was finished they were all shocked about how well they had messed with them.

"So you were lying?" Remus looked between the twins.

"Well no actually I didn't, I just left out parts. When I said she never made it through a full year in class that was true, she always stopped turning up because she was bored. But because she is the good girl she is she always sat the exam. I also didn't lie about how I was shocked that she was placed into our class. I thought she was going to be placed in a fifth year class so she could sit the OWLs with them. But V what happened with Hopkins." Castor looked at his sister.

"Oh well she basically said she thought I was going to be idiot once Dumbledore had warned her. I probably shouldn't have spoken to her like I did but still I was awarded fifty house points. The fifth year class wouldn't fit with our timetable; I didn't have a free period in the afternoon unless I dropped Care of Magical Creatures, so I asked to be placed in the third year class to help you Cas." Vega had an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh that is cruel and we are so getting you back" James didn't look to happy.

"Oh you could try" Castor smirked at him.


End file.
